Columbaria, often constructed of marble or granite, are memorial products within which cinerary urns are stored in individual niches. Columbaria can be freestanding or part of another structure, such as a mausoleum. In some instances, the niches are viewable for public display. In other instances, especially in outdoor applications, the niches are sealed and closed such that the contents of the niche are protected. In some applications, each individual niche is provided with a separate closure that is mechanically secured to a structural portion of the columbarium. An additional cover may also be provided over the closure to ensure that the aesthetics of the columbaria are maintained. Such covers are sometimes secured to either the closure behind the cover or to a structural portion of the columbarium with additional mechanical fasteners, such as clips, bolts, screws, brackets, and other similar hardware that are not integral to the cover or the closure. In some applications, mechanical fasteners are concealed behind the covers such that they cannot be viewed from the exterior. Improvements are desired.